In recent years, liquid crystal display technologies have achieved very fast development and display screens with new functions and higher display parameters have been continually developed and launched on the market. At present, many integrated circuit manufacturers add the OTP (one time programmable) function to integrated circuits, so that driving programs are burned into integrated circuits in an OTP manner. Since integrated circuits used by various manufacturers are inconsistent, driving programs for screens are greatly varied and therefore the OTP function may allow the manufacturers to customize their own driving programs as desired.
However, many existing integrated circuits can only be burned once, and even if there exist integrated circuits that can be burned repeatedly, they can be burned no more than 4 times. During research and development of display screens, driving programs for display screens need to be continually debugged and updated, which may cause a great waste of resources and at the same time affect the research and development efficiency.